


Malec s2 Post-Finale

by i_am_catfood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Malec, lil bit of angst, otherwise so fluffy, s2 finale coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_catfood/pseuds/i_am_catfood
Summary: This fic was written purely to satisfy my self-indulgent malec needs.Magnus and Alec go home and talk/cuddle it out.





	Malec s2 Post-Finale

With a swirl of blue light, a familiar door opened itself and and the newly reunited couple made their way into the warmth of Magnus' apartment. Alec closed his eyes, breathing in contently as he removed his coat and threw it on the couch. "Good to be back?" Magnus raised his eyebrows, but was clearly pleased by Alec's immediate comfort.  
"Oh yeah." Alec smiled widely, stepping closer to Magnus. "I left my toothbrush here. I haven't brushed my teeth in days." Magnus laughed silently, putting a hand on Alec's shoulder. "I don't wanna know that. I just kissed you."  
Alec took another step, fully placing himself in Magnus' space. "Wanna do it again?" Magnus grinned, resting his elbows on his boyfriend's shoulders, tangling his fingers in the taller man's hair and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Once again, Alec sighed happily and hooked his arms behind Magnus' neck. "I need a shower." He declared suddenly. "Well. I thought this was going in a different direction." Magnus stated, stepping away and removing his own jacket. Alec winced. "Sorry. It's been a long day. I'm still all sweaty and gross, you really don't want me in your bed right now" Magnus looked up from unlacing his boots. "You underestimate me, Alexander." He stood up, making his way back over to Alec. "I could always join you?" He twisted a ring as he waited for Alec's response. "Pass. Sweaty showers are not the same as sexy showers." Magnus nodded. "I'll make tea or something. I haven't had anything non-alcoholic in... a while" Magnus looked down and Alec suddenly felt the urge to grab onto him and kiss him. He settled for reaching out and squeezing his hand. Magnus nodded, understanding the unspoken meaning behind the gesture, and walked into the kitchen, and that followed by the sound of cups clinking told Alec that he was now alone.

Alec took a deep breath and was surprised when it came out shakily. Long day. He kicked off his shoes, going to grab his coat off the couch when he noticed the pillow and blanket it was sitting on. Out of curiosity, Alec poked his head into the bedroom and the bed was perfectly made. It was hard to tell but Alec was almost sure it was the way it was when he left it. So why was there a bed made on the couch?

"Magnus!" Alec called. Magnus stepped back into the room. "Yes? You should be in the shower by now, the water's almost-" Alec cut him off. "Why are there pillows and blankets on the couch? And why is the bed just like I left it?" Magnus sighed, leaning against the back of the couch. "I couldn't sleep in it. With your side empty. Knowing that it was staying that way. That you might never-" "Hey." Alec took Magnus' hands in his, willing him to make eye contact. "I'm right here, ok? We're okay." Magnus swallowed hard. "My bed at the institute didn't even feel like mine..." Alec added in an almost whisper. Suddenly, Magnus perked up, putting his hands on Alec' shoulders. "Move in with me." He said. Alec laughed lightly. "What? Magnus I-" "You sleep here all the time anyways. All your things are here, there's a second dresser for your clothes." "If you just made some space in your closet.." Alec interjected fondly. Magnus raised his eyebrows dramatically. "I would never." He took a deep breath, adjusting his posture. "Alexander Lightwood, would you move in with me?" Alec laughed. "Magnus Bane, I would love to move in with you."

Magnus grabbed Alec's waist and spun him around, making them both tumble onto the couch. He settled with his head tucked under Alec's chin. He sighed contently, burying his face in the shadowhunter's chest and feeling it rise and fall beneath him. Soon after, Alec's breath slowed and deepened as he fell asleep, and Magnus realized exactly how tired he must've been. Realizing his own exhaustion, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep himself only to be met with a stinging feeling in his eyes. They welled with tears and he found himself unable to stop them as an emotional floodgate seemed to open. He ignored the tightness in his chest and took a shuddering breath, trying to regain his composure before he woke Alec. He cursed quietly as the figure beneath him shifted. "Magnus?" Alec shifted onto his elbows. "What's with the sniffles?" His brows furrowed in concern when Magnus shook his head and rubbed at his eyes, smearing black makeup onto his hands. "Magnus, please. What's wrong?" "I don't know. I'm... tired. And emotional. And probably a little bit drunk." Magnus replied. ''Me too.'' Alec wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus, planting a kiss on Magnus' head. "I missed you." Alec said softly. "I love you so much Alexander." "I love you too. So much."


End file.
